Hermione and the Dragon
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: Written for Romi Lawliet's "Ever After: The Fairy Tale Challenge"


Written for Romi Lawliet's "Ever After: The Fairy Tale Challenge" Harry Potter: Beauty and the Beast-I tried to base it on the original fairy tale more than the Disney version.

XxXxX

Once Upon a Time, there was a beautiful girl named Hermione Granger. She lived in a very small town in England. She spent her time in books. Her father decided to go to on a dig that would take him around England within a year. Her father asked her what one gift he could bring back from his trip. "I would love a book." she said.

He traveled around England and was on his way home when he got lost in the middle of nowhere. No cell towers and no buildings for miles. He had not yet found a book for his daughter and he had a time limit to get back. His daughter was set to go back to her school a month after he was due home. She had made good friends with two boys her age, Harry and Ron. He would be worried about her making friends with guys only but she finally had friends.

Just when he gave up hope of every seeing another human, he found a castle in the middle of the woods. He entered the castle, and found the door opened like magic. The whole house acted like it was enchanted. He asked for food and everything aligned to show him where the dinning room was. He asked for a map and one appeared. "Hello, Mr. Map where am I?" he asked jokingly.

Well as it turned out the map knew where he was. "Do you know what road I should take to get back to the main road?" he asked after the shock passed.

The map showed him the way. He memorized the directions. "Umm.. House I have one more request, would you please give me a book to bring back to my daughter?" He asked.

Just then the chair came alive and walked with him in the seat to the biggest library he had seen. He looked at all the shelves and found the perfect book to bring back to his daughter. He took the book and started to leave when a dragon appeared out of nowhere. "After all the kindness I showed you, YOU STEAL FROM ME!" it roared.

"I am sorry. I had no idea it was your book. I was taking back to my daughter." he said with fear.

"I will let you go. But you or your daughter have to return in a week. If not, I will find you and eat your daughter." said the dragon

He made his way home. Hermione loved the book but she knew something was wrong. She kept bugging her father until he told her. She insisted that she go back to the dragon. "Look I can handle dragons. My training at Hogwarts had prepared me." she said.

Her father gave in. She packed everything she owned and the book that got her into this mess. She traveled back to the dragon. Before she knocked on the door, it opened. "An enchanted castle like Hogwarts." she mumbled.

"But this is different from Hogwarts. This castle was made to help anyone who came to the door but not the owner." said the dragon

"Are you the owner?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I see you brought the book with you. Did you finish the book yet?" asked the dragon

"I have read it many times. It cost a lot." said Hermione.

"Well if it had been asked for it would have cost nothing." said the dragon.

"Maybe if you had told someone you lived here, you would have been asked." said Hermione.

"Look go find a room to sleep in. You might want to make yourself comfortable. Dinner is at 5pm and if you do not show, I will find you!" said the dragon

"How do I find a room?" Hermione asked.

"Ask the castle." said the dragon.

The dragon was gone and she was left to find a room. She found one that was to her liking and set all her stuff in the room. She had some time so she went wandering. She found her favorite room in no time. The library was almost the same seize as Hogwarts'. She began to read a book. She lost track of time. Then she only had 5 min to find the dinning hall. "Castle I need to get the dinning hall in 5 min." said Hermione.

The library opened to the dining hall. The wall closed back up after she stepped out. The dragon was also just entering. "I see you are early." said the dragon.

"I like to be early. It is better than late." said Hermione.

"Well shall we begin." said the dragon.

"Sure." said Hermione.

The evening went flawlessly. Hermione found the dragon to be a well read and well educated soul. He was just very mean. He never had any kind words. " Hermione, I have to ask this every night. It has a lot to do with me being a dragon. If your dad had come, I would not have to. But due to you taking his place, I must ask. Will you marry me?" asked the dragon.

"Well, you are very smart but you lack kindness. For that I can not marry you." said Hermione.

"Well I guess I must develop that one day." said the dragon.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"I have been there before and I hope to return." said the dragon.

They had dinner together every night. The dragon grew in kindness everyday. He also asked Hermione to marry him every night. Everyday she would read as many books as she could before dinner. The castle would give her breakfast in bed and lunch in the library.

This went on for about two weeks. It was about a week before Hermione would go off to Hogwarts. She was disappointed and she really wanted to go back to school. She decided to ask the dragon if she could go back to Hogwarts before he asked for her hand again that night. Just when she was going to ask dragon, he asked if she would mind shopping for Hogwarts with a friend of his. "But when you go shopping with him you must shop for yourself." said the dragon

"Then am I going to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but you must return here for every holiday." said the dragon.

"Who am I shopping with?" asked Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy. He will be at the castle. You may use the fireplace and floo powder to get to Diagon Alley." said the dragon

"Wait. I have to shop with the world's worst creature known as Draco Malfoy." said Hermione.

"Draco is a dear friend of mine. I guess I have not been a good friend to you." said the dragon

"You have been an amazing friend. Malfoy on the other hand is just not a bit pleasant." said Hermione

"Well can you extend the kindness you have shown me to him. He has always been kind to me." said the dragon

"I will be kind to him for you. I will be back for winter break." said Hermione

Hermione found that shopping with Draco was not as bad as she thought it would be. He was kind for a change and was very smart. He made sure they got the best and offered to pay for everything. He held doors opened and treated her like she was a pure-blood She never thought she would see Draco behave like a decent human-being.

They were beyond ready for Hogwarts, when they returned to the castle. "Uh Hermione, the dragon left me a note to give to you." said Draco handing her a note.

Dear Hermione,

I will not be home for a while. Draco will be here so he can take you to Hogwarts. I do not want you to go alone. Please be nice to Draco for me. I am sorry you are stuck with the worst creature that I call a friend. Please forgive me.

Your friend,

Dragon

"So you knew you would be staying but could not tell me yourself." said Hermione.

"I figured it would be better coming from the dragon." said Draco

"It was, but as a friend you should have given me the note earlier." said Hermione

"Who said we were friends?" said Draco

"I am treating you like such for the dragon." said Hermione.

"Well then we might as well be friends." said Draco

The week went on as if the dragon was still there. She went on spending her entire day in the library and dining at 5. Draco would eat dinner with her every night. They went on being friendly. Getting to Hogwarts was fast and easy. What was hard and a bit complicated, was telling Harry and Ron what had happened. "The worst part was he made you spend time with Malfoy." said Ron

"The Dragon is a good friend of mine. Draco was actually nice." said Hermione

"But he called you mud-blood so many times everyone lost count." said Harry.

"Look, I just want this year to be as normal as possible." said Hermione

The year did not go as normal as possible. Draco was trying to be friends with Hermione, Harry and Ron. He forgot about his normal friends and tried to hang out with them. Draco was nice and kind all year. He even got into a fight with Crabbe over calling someone a mud-blood The fact that Draco joined the trio was just the weirdest thing to everyone but Draco.

Soon it was winter break. Hermione returned to the castle and Harry went home with Ron. Hermione was happy with the dragon but she missed her family. The dragon knew something was wrong. "Hermione what is a matter?" asked the dragon a few days after she had been back.

"I just miss my family and I really want to be with them this holiday." said Hermione.

"You can go home for a week." said the dragon

"I will be back in a week." Hermione agreed.

She spent the week at home. Ron and Harry came to visit and stayed the most of the week. She was packing to go back when Ron came into her room. " Hermione, don't go back to the castle. Please stay here." Ron pleaded

"Why should I stay? The dragon has been beyond kind. I gave him my word." said Hermione.

"I love you." Ron replied and kissed Hermione.

When he pulled away, Hermione started to unpack. She had been in love with Ron for years. She had no idea he felt the same. She was so happy that he loved her back that she completely forgot the dragon. This went on for a few days. They had almost perfect bliss. She was happy with Ron but something was tugging at her. She was wondering what it was.

She decided to bring it up with Ron. "Hey Ron are you happy?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Hermione are you happy?" asked Ron

"Yes but something is bugging me." she replied.

"Well I could tell something was wrong, I just thought you were unhappy with our relationship. The way you are so sidetracked, it's just not you." said Ron

She took time to think about what would be bugging her. She could only think of one thing. The castle with the dragon. She was worried about the dragon and she missed him. What did he think when she did not come back? How would he react if she did not come back? Was he worried? Did he forget about her? Did he still want to be friends? Would he still ask her to marry him every night? How would he feel about her kissing Ron?

She decided at that moment she had to go back. She had to tell the dragon that she was sorry. She had to tell him how much of a friend he was. How guilty she felt at leaving him and how guilty she felt kissing Ron. How much the dragon meant to her and the love she had for him.

"Ron, I have to go back. I am in love with the dragon. I loved you a lot but you were always with someone else. By the time you kissed me, I was already in love with the dragon." said Hermione after a few moments of thought.

"Well I guess I was a little to late." Ron replied.

Ron helped her pack and helped her find floo powder. She returned to the castle to find no one was there. "Dragon?" she called hoping to find him.

"Please help me find the dragon." Hermione asked the castle

The castle opened to the front yard where the dragon lay, dieing. "Dragon, please do not die. I love you. I will marry you. On one condition do not die." said Hermione.

"On one condition I will not die." said the dragon.

"I will do whatever you want." said Hermione

"You have to kiss me" said the dragon

Hermione kissed the dragon. When she pulled away, the dragon began to transform. The dragon transformed into a person. Not just any person, but Draco Malfoy. "Draco where did the dragon go?" she asked.

" Hermione, I am the dragon." said Draco

"What? How did that happen? How did you become a human and go to Hogwarts? How did you become human again right now?" asked Hermione

"It all started about a week after we were dismissed from Hogwarts..." Draco started

It was a cold rainy day. There was nothing for miles but the Malfoy Castle. It was normally abandoned. The Malfoy's had a nice house and castles were out of date and fashion. Today was expectation, because Draco was there. He had fought with his father, so his father banished him to this castle. It was cold and there was a layer of dust on everything.

There was a knock on the door. Draco went and answered it. "Hello, kind sir. May I please pass a night here." asked the knocker who was covered in a cloak.

"You may pass the night on one condition. Are you born of two wizards?" asked Draco

"What?" asked the knocker

"If you are not a pure-blood, than you may not stay here." said Draco.

"I am not but what does it matter. I need a place to say." said the knocker.

"Leave you mud-blood" said Draco

Right than the knocker removed his cloak, and revealed himself to be one of the most powerful wizards ever. "For your unkindness, you will have a curse upon you. Every break from Hogwarts you will turn into a dragon. You will have a week before a new Hogwarts year starts to get your school supplies. Draco Malfoy you will have to make a muggle born person fall in love and agree to marry you with you as a dragon to break the curse. You have until you graduate from Hogwarts.

"If you fall in love with a pure-blood, you will die. If you fall in love with a muggle born and she chooses someone else, you will die. If you fail to make a muggle born fall in love with you before you graduate, you will die. You will not die instantly, you will die slow and painfully for a week. This can be reversed if a muggle born who loves you kisses while you are dieing. You then have a week to make her agree to marriage, or at the end of the week you will die instantly.

"You can not leave this castle until you break the curse. Your parents can not reverse this. They have a spell on them to. They shall not care what happens to you unless you break this curse. If you have a house guest who is female, every night she stays you must ask her to marry you. It does not matter if she is a pure-blood or muggle born. That is to lower your pride. Hopeful this will make you a better person." said the wizard

"But why are you still letting me got to Hogwarts? How do you know me?" asked Draco

"I want your personality to change, and Hogwarts should help you with that. I have been watching you for a while, and I want you to grow into a good person." said the wizard

"Why do you care?" said Draco

"I come from the Black family, and I would like someone from our family to be a good citizen and not end up in Azkaban." said the wizard.

"... That was how I ended up as a dragon. But what I can not figure out is why I was dieing." said Draco

"Draco, I had chosen Ron. That is why I had not returned. I was going to stay with him. I even kissed him. Then I realized I loved you and could never be happy with Ron." said Hermione.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing to worry about." said Draco.

And They lived Happily Ever After

Ok well not exactly just happily ever after after that moment. When Draco and Hermione told Ron and Harry that they were in love, Ron tried to kill Draco. Harry was just a bit happier, he only threw a cup at Draco. Draco's parents were not thrilled either. They did try to kill Hermione and then tried to kill Draco. Her parents were very happy though. Everyone adapted after a few years. Their wedding was very beautiful and so were their children.

So the did Live Happily Ever After

XxXxXxX

I am going to edit this but not until I knew when. I also hope you know Draco means Dragon. So that is why I choose to make Draco turn into a dragon.


End file.
